A wide variety of devices are used for entertainment purposes. For example, electronic displays are now extremely common and are utilized in a variety of environments. Such displays were initially used primarily in television sets and to with computers. Initially, these displays were primarily CRT type displays which were large and bulky.
In recent years, other display technologies have been developed. Plasma, LCD, LED and other types of displays are now commercially producible in large display sizes. At the same time, however, these displays are generally thin, thus taking up much less space than CRT type displays offering the same display area.
As such, these displays are now utilized for a variety of purposes. For example, large displays are used at stadiums to present replays of sporting events. These types of displays are also sometimes mounted to walls in stores to present advertising information.
In order to attract attention to advertising, graphic information may be presented on the displays. This information may comprise exciting patterns, such as in bright colors, flashing effects and the like, to draw attention to the display. Still, these displays may be overlooked and advertisers and other users of these displays continue to seek new ways to use these displays and increase their viewership.
Other types of entertainment devices may be used in other settings. For example, in a theatrical production, large props may be located on a stage. The props may be moved into various positions to create different scenes and various actions. The props are often moved manually, such as with ropes and pulleys, limiting the situations where they may be used or their effectiveness.